1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and an optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
As light sources for data communication using optical fibers or the like or for a data processing apparatus such as a copier, surface emitting semiconductor lasers, i.e., Vertical-Cavity Surface-Emitting Laser diodes (hereinafter referred to as VCSEL), which consume less power and can be easily arranged in two dimensional arrays, have been used.
A typical mounting example of a semiconductor device of a related art is shown in FIGS. 11A to 11C. As shown in FIG. 11A, a semiconductor device 10 includes a light emitting portion 12 such as a VCSEL and a p-side electrode 14 and an n-side electrode 16 of the light emitting portion 12. As shown in FIG. 11B or FIG. 11C, in the semiconductor device 10, the light emitting portion 12 and the electrodes 14 and 16 face a mounting substrate 18. The electrodes 14 and 16 are connected to a wiring pattern of the mounting substrate 18. The surrounding or the entirety of the light emitting portion 12 is encapsulated with a resin 20 to obtain a semiconductor device module. However, in general, the resin 20 has moisture permeability, and thus for devices, in which moisture is not desirable, a more highly hermetic encapsulation is needed to ensure reliability.
As shown in FIG. 12A, to improve hermeticity of the light emitting portion 12 of the semiconductor device 10, there is a method in which an encapsulating electrode 22 is formed to surround the electrodes 14 and 16 of the light emitting portion 12, and the encapsulating electrode 22 is connected to the mounting substrate 18. In this case, the encapsulating electrode 22 becomes an obstacle when the wiring pattern connected to the electrodes 14 and 16 is extracted from the surface of the mounting substrate.
The present invention aims to provide a semiconductor device in which hermeticity of an optically functional portion such as a light emitting portion or a light receiving portion can be enhanced, and a wiring can be extracted from a mounting substrate surface, and an optical apparatus using the semiconductor device.